Gravity Falls Adventures!
by AgentJX7
Summary: Dipper and Mabel's adventures between seasons 1 and 2. A whole bunch of random ideas that I thought would be cool. Enjoy and beware Bill!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Again! Since Season Two has not aired as of yet, this is my take on what happens in Gravity Falls. Also Stan has now given Dipper the Journal back. This is written as episodes, so I guess the chapter breaks are just really long commercial breaks. No shipping promises, but there might be some DipperxOC later and there will be absolutely NO PINECEST. EVER. R&R please, and I am officially starting a "Re-elect Sir Lord Quentin Trembley the Third, Esquire; President" campaign. Have Fun!**

**-Episode One: Mortal Foolishness-**

It was another day at the Mystery Shack, and Dipper and Mabel were bored.

"It's been two weeks since we busted Gideon," Dipper mumbled, "and all we've done is record those stupid 'Guide to Life' videos."

"Those weren't stupid!" Mabel exclaimed. "They were pure genius!"

"Whatever," Dipper said. Just then, Wendy and her friends burst into the shack.

"Hey, guys," said Wendy, "What's shakin'?"

"Nothing," muttered Dipper. "Another boring Friday."

"No way, dude," Lee said, clearly excited. "We're all gonna go back to hang at the Dusk 2 Dawn tonight!"

"Oh, brother," muttered Wendy, "Please help me talk him out of this. He won't listen to reason."

"Why?" He said, defensively. "Do _you_ have any better ideas? Or maybe Dr. Funtimes here would like to make a suggestion?"

Dipper's eyes narrowed. He knew that this was a challenge. And there was no way in a million years he would ever go back to the abandoned Dusk 2 Dawn. It was haunted. And he was sure that Ma and Pa would not be nearly as friendly this time. The twin's thirteenth birthday was less than a month away. Then he remembered something.

"Actually, I _do_ have a suggestion," Dipper said. " I read about this place called Gore Manor. It's supposedly a Haunted Mansion that belonged to an old sea captain. Something happened with his bride, Priscilla, and an exorcism gone wrong, and now it's full of ghosts. The Journal says there could be as many as a thousand."

"How does that help us?" Thompson asked.

"It also gives the location," Dipper said grinning. "Who's up for a haunted sleepout?"

"YEAH!" All of the teens yelled. they walked off, discussing their plans for later.

"Um, Dipper?" Questioned Mabel, "Doesn't this seem a little, um, dangerous to you?"

"No way," Dipper said, trying to sound brave. "It couldn't be worse than the Dusk 2 Dawn, could it?"

Dipper had no idea how wrong he was.

**Okay, teaser prelude done! MUAHAHAHA! If you figure out where they're going, bonus points for you! There will be a new, much longer update soon! See ya till' then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back, foolish readers. In case you weren't able to guess it, they will be staying in the Haunted Mansion! I am sort of obsessed with the ride, so I really really really really really wanted to write a fanfiction where they go there. Plus it was the right thing to do. (Can't help it, I LOVE that movie.) Sorry about the long pause, but I wanted to write Dipper/Pacifica. I'm thinking I should work the ship into this story later. Much later. But now, onto today's story! R&R and Re-Elect Sir Lord Quentin Trembly the Third, Esquire; President!**

**-Episode One: Mortal Foolishness-**

Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Lee, Nate, Tambry, Thompson, and Robbie all stood holding duffel bags and sleeping bags outside the legendary Gore Manor. All were looking around in awe, except for Tambry, whose eyes were glued to her phone.

"Okay everybody, we're here," announced Dipper. "There's a secret entrance around back through the graveyard.

"The group of teens progressed around to the back of the house. There was a large graveyard that completely occupied the back lawn. Some graves were simple, reading things like _Ezra_,_ Gus_, _Phineas_, and _Uncle Theodore_. Others were more elaborate.

Dipper paused by a grave that read, _"Master Gracey laid to rest. No mourning, please, at his request. Farewell." _Dipper remembered that William Gracey was the millionaire who bought the mansion, after Bartholomew Gore had died.

"Dude, check it out," Lee said to Nate. "_Here Lies Good Old Fred. A Great Big Rock Fell on his Head."_

"Check this out," said Thompson. "_Here lies our good Brother Bender. He rode to glory on a fender."_

Wendy paused by a marker that read, "_Here lies a man named Martin. The lights went out on this old Spartan."_

Nate was busy looking at an ornate crypt. "Look at this one," He said. "'_He's gone from this world of trouble and strife, but a touch of your hand brings his music to life'_. I wonder what that means?"

Nate touched the trumpet on the side of the crypt, and jumped back in shock. _Trumpet music was coming from the crypt!_ A quick, though somehow haunting, melody in a jazz feel. Then Tambry screamed. Stone books were popping out of the side of the crypt that she was standing next to! It looked like something was pushing them out!

The kids panicked. All eight ran for the wall at the back, by the house.

"One of these is a panel that opens the secret door!" Dipper shouted over the commotion. Eventually, he found the right panel and the door slid open. The small group quickly ran into the semi-dark foyer, and watched as the door shut behind them.

"When hinges creak in doorless chambers, and strange and frightening sounds echo through the halls; Whenever candlelights flicker where the air is deathly still - that is the time when ghosts are present, practicing their terror with ghoulish delight!" Said a voice. As the voice said this, a large portrait over the fireplace slowly transformed from the visage of a handsome young man into that of a decaying corpse.

"What the..." Dipper muttered. A new secret panel slid open, revealing a small, octagonal room. The teens quickly moved into the room, not wanting to stay behind.

"Welcome, Foolish Mortals, to the Haunted Mansion..." The voice continued from inside the room.

The panel slowly slid shut behind them, and the teens entered the depths of the house.

**Okay, sorry! I knew this was supposed to be longer, but I want to do the first night in the Mansion in one chapter. Next update introduces first, um, OC, I guess. It's the Ghost Host! I guess he's not REALLY an OC, but close enough. R&R!**


End file.
